A What?
by demiangeldevil
Summary: The angels and devils are starting their second and last year. And with new earthly ones to protect they also meet two demi. A demi is someone who is half angel and half devil. The angels and devils are in for a surprise. But will the angels and devils find out who the two demi is? Well that's a secret.


**Chapter 1 - New Earthly Ones.**

* * *

Raf smile softly as she look at Sulfus on the other side of the room. Professor Arkan and Professor Temptel had called them to a meeting.

"Angels welcome to your second and last year. This year you will be protecting new earthly ones. And this time not here at the Golden School but in Miami, Florida", Professor Arkan said as he look at the angels from where he sat.

"Mischa and Gabe will be going with you as their earthly ones lives there. You will also be meeting new devils and angels", Professor Temptel said as Mischa and Gabe enter with eight new people. A total of six girls and two boys.

"Angels I will gladly introduce: Angelina, Angelic, Ying, and Lauren", Professor Arkan said as four of the six girls came up. Angelina had light brown hair with hazel eyes. She was wearing a white jean. light blue, and white heels. She also had a white leather jacket and a light golden coat that went to her ankles. Angelic had a light blue hair and her eyes dark blue as the night sky. She was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees. At the top part of the dress it had star like design. She was wearing blue flats. And like Angelina she was wearing a blue coat that also went to her ankles. Ying had golden hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a white dress that shines softly when the sunlight hit is. The dress went to her ankles and you could see her golden heels when she walk. Lauren had brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a light green dress that had a slit to her left side showing from her mid-tight to the floor. The dress was floor length and when she walk you could make out her dark green flats. Their wings were white and a bit bigger than normal angels wings.

"Hello Angels as Arkan said we are the new angels that are joining you for this last school year", Ying said with her voice soft almost like a melody.

"Now devils meet: Demonic, Moonlight, Yang, and Dameon", Temptel said as the other four came up. Demonic was wearing all black. He had black hair and yellow eyes. Moonlight had a dark purple dress that went to her knees. She had black heels on. Her black hair with the red highlights was in a pony tail. Her eyes were a glowing red. Yang was dress the opposite of Ying. Her hair was black as well as her eyes. Dameon had a red shirt with black jeans and combat  
boots. He had dark blue hair and yellow eyes.

"I hope that we have some fun with you angels again", Dameon said as the other devils chuckle. Angelina and the other angels look at each other and sigh as they face palm. "That means we are taking you guys out of trouble with Naya", Ying said as she look at Yang. "hey, it wasn't my fault that he was a bastard", Yang answer.

"Yes it was Yang. If you didn't tell him to cheat on her then, then maybe then you would have realize they were soulmates", Ying answer back as she glare at Yang, like it was her fault, which it was. "Ying this is not the time to start a fight", Professor Arkan said as he look at Ying. "For once we agree Arkan", Temptel said as she look at Yang.

"Now for your earthly ones", Arkan said.

"Naya Ramirez. Sulfus and Raf you are her guardian devil and angel", Temptel said.

"Isa or Isabella Rioz. Gabe and Mischa are her guardian angel", Arkan said.

"Eli or Elizabeth Bassas. Gas and Miki".

"'Leo or Marcelo Otero. Sweet and Kabale".

"'Dray or Drake Jackson. Cabiria and Uri".

"Zoe Jackson, sister of Drake. Ying and Yang".

"Lucas Ramirez. Dameon and Lauren".

"Mia Martinez. Angelic and Moonlight".

"Troy Martinez. Demonic and Angelina".

"You have your earthly ones now", Arkan said. "Make sure to guide them down the right path".

"Or down the wrong path", Temptel finish.

"You leave tomorrow for Miami, Florida. Naya, Dray, Zoe, Lucas and Mia are in high while Eli, Isa and 'Leo are in their last year of middle school", Arkan said.

"Remember this is your last year. Your new earthly ones are going to be the earthly ones you have to tempt after you become guardian devil", Temptel said.

"Or guardian angel", Arkan said.

"Now you may leave", both professor told them. The angels and devils that were seating down, stood up and walk towards the door. Well except Sulfus and Raf.

"Professor after we pack can I spend the rest of the day in earthly form?" Raf ask Arkan.

"Yes, you may. You will need to relax before your trip", Arkan said as he look at Temptel. They both had an idea what Raf and Sulfus wanted to do.

Raf and Sulfus both then left the room after asking.

"Well my angel I guess we have a date soon", he said as he smile softly at her.

"Yeah Sulfus we do", Raf said softly before looking at him in the eyes. "Meet me in front of the school in earthly form. From there will take my bike to the beach", he said.

Raf nodded and took off to her room as Sulfus did the same.

* * *

 **So guys that was my first chapter here in . At the same time I was writing this chapter I am watching Markiplier play Five Nights at Freddy's 4 part 5. Anyway I have a wattpad account so if you guys want to find me, my name is ciel_michaelis_.**

 **Love,** **DemiAngelDevil**


End file.
